In the transport of payloads in aircraft, fastening devices for payloads have to be able to withstand all kinds of flight manoeuvres and other aircraft movements as well as survivable accident scenarios. Nonetheless, if containers do become loose, no damage to persons or to the aircraft structure must arise. For this reason a suitable safety system is prescribed that protects the structure of the aircraft against any impact by containers.
To this effect, in the majority of cases protective walls are installed at particular positions in the cargo hold of an aircraft, for example in order to secure the cockpit—or areas where there are passengers—against impact by containers.
Furthermore, various safety directives have to be met in order to protect certain regions in an aircraft against containers that have become detached. A safety directive, for example, relates to the required arrangement of certain containers in the cargo hold. It is, for example, a requirement that the first container behind a protective wall contains a less rigid or softer payload, so as to in this way ensure cushioning between a protective wall and a rigid container.